Frozen Affections
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Blaze has a late night meeting with some of her advisers. She fails to prepare for the oncoming rainstorm though. Silver/Blaze. One-shot.


**A/N:** While we take a break from our other story, we're gonna bring you guys a quick little one-shot. We'd like to thank Chocovi for beta reading this.

**Sword:** All Sonic-related characters belong to SEGA. Now let's get it on like D-

**Pen:** *covers her mouth* We're already using one company's characters. Don't bring in another's. Just get this garbage over with.

**Sword:** Rightey-o!

**Frozen Affections**

As Blaze walked down the brightly lit path at night, her only thought was that the glitz and glamour of royalty and nobility was grossly exaggerated by the common people. Sure, there was some awe to it by being in the presence of extravagant, wealthy people or exotic foreigners. Yes, she was privy to information about all current events before most others. True, she did wield great power and was in a position to influence the country toward whatever destination she wished.

But as she continued walking, noting how late it was by the twelve clanging chimes of a clock from the town, she could only think about the not so great aspects of her role. Namely, that she had been called out of her room in the castle, forced to throw on her usual attire and tie her hair up quickly, and dash out the door to attend an "urgent meeting". Her violet shirt and white pants were now greatly wrinkled and the lilac cat had failed to gather all her hair in the band she used, causing the normally straight strands to droop to the side, over her face, and look frazzled whether they were in the band's grip or not.

She had stopped running a while ago, choosing to power walk down the cobblestone path to town, enjoying a what little of the trimmed grass and small tree scenery was visible by the lamps lining the road. Besides, she figured that this meeting was merely something small and insignificant, as her advisers were prone to do. Most likely, it was some policy or small change to a loitering rule or any number of ridiculous things that could have waited until morning. Yet her duty as a princess bounded her to comply.

What was worse though was that stormy weather had been predicted all day. While the heavens had chosen not to unleash a torrential downpour onto the hapless citizens during the daytime, Blaze had kept hearing claps of thunder following brilliants displays of lightning. It was as if someone up above were conducting a scientific experiment that called for as much energy as mustered, with the subsequent boom being a possible generator providing the juice or the object receiving the electricity jumping up as a reaction. And each time, the person running it called for more energy delivered at a faster rate, causing the lightning and thunder to have shorter pauses in between.

Blaze knew it was only a matter of time until it rained and she certainly did not want to be caught in it. Her appearance was already disheveled and sloppy enough as it was, so she began to quicken her pace to a light jog. Yet she had no such luck to escape it. Up ahead, the sound of what one might assume an unseen oncoming vehicle approached her, creeping up on her like a predator from the dark. She slowed down to a walk again, refusing to run headlong into it and chose to close her eyes and just prepare for it.

But after it had come and passed, she felt nothing on her fur. No pounding of frozen droplets nor trickles of water sliding down her fur. It was as if the princess had imagined all of it. She dared to open her eyes and instantly gaped at what she saw all around her.

The rain had been frozen in mid-air. Each bit of water from the tiny specks to the fat globs were hanging there for her viewing pleasure. And that all carried some greenish hue to them, as if lights from a lamp were rebounding off them. The glow drove away more of the darkness and, to Blaze, looked quite beautiful. Almost like the heavenly bodies above had come down for a visit and ended up decorating what little of the environment she could see before.

Reaching up, she tapped one, instantly dissolving it into a multitude of smaller sky tears. As she stood there gawking at the sight, an explanation for it all formed in her head. She decided to test her theory by calling out to the pitch black area around her. "You can come out now, Silver. I know it's you."

A few moments came and went before a levitating silver hedgehog appeared from the sky and landed next to her. His whole body lost its own turquoise tone, fading until his whole body was its own silver color once again, sans his white chest fur. The only thing still glowing were the circular markings in his white gloves. They were the same exact color that the rain drops were.

Her golden eyes stared into his sheepish, yellow ones. "You could have extinguished the lamps beforehand if you were trying to conceal your power," she suggested.

"But then you could have just created a fire and seen the glow anyway," he reasoned.

Blaze nodded, not having thought of that. She then decided to have a little fun with him and put on a stern expression. Not that she minded him following her, but she asked Silver how long he had been at it. He was honest in his reply, saying that he had noticed her rushing out of the castle and decided to follow in case something was wrong or someone was in trouble. It made her warm up inside to know that he was that loyal to follow in case there might have been danger.

"And then I heard the rain and saw you didn't have an umbrella or anything. So I did this." He waved his hand at the halted water around them, but still shirked away since Blaze appeared a bit upset with him.

She cut him a break and smiled, an expression she reserved only for him and a few people she could consider friends. The princess beckoned her guard to accompany her to the meeting, which he was all too glad to do, while she briefly filled him in on what little she knew about it. The whole time, he kept freezing and releasing the rain around them, to which she constantly marveled at.

"Amazing," she murmured, both in awe at his power, yet somewhat expecting that he always possessed it.

Silver heard it and decided to show off as they neared town. Balling his hand up, he gathered some of the droplets and arranged them into star shapes around the city's entrance. As they passed the gate, he took some more and lit the edges of the houses and buildings with them. Where there were dark windows, now there was an unearthly green glow. Where droopy, depressing residential structures once stood, now they were alive and decorated happily. Blaze commented that it almost looked like one of the several festivals that the kingdom would hold each year, but that they were the only ones attending.

"Now all it needs is some music," she wryly smiled. However, the naive hedgehog took her to really mean it and conjured up his own brand of song. Concentrating a bit harder, he flung the rain at various objects and walls, creating a shrill cacophony of sounds as he tried to figure out how best to string them together into pleasing notes.

The fearful cat was quick to grab his hand and lower it, nearly causing him to lose his grip on the rain still in place. "No!" she hissed. "The townspeople!"

Silver blushed heavily and sheepishly picked at his twitching ear. "Sorry. I forgot." He looked down at his toes for a few moments, embarrassed, but came up with another idea in a few moments.

Watching him a little more carefully this time, Blaze cocked an eyebrow as Silver closed his eyes and aimed his hands at the buildings in their immediate vicinity. As his hands glowed more brilliantly, the wooden houses and stone buildings grew blue-green plates that rose up from the ground, like a person scooching their way into a pair of snug pants. They encased them fully before Silver lifted part of the gate and slammed it down with enough earth-shattering force to wake the dead.

Yet no one ran out of their homes to see what the cause of the noise was. And while Blaze was catching on as to what the plating was, Silver started up his self-made orchestra once more. Having already learned what objects made what noise, he flung the raindrops as the ground, buildings, and various items that had been left outside and strewn about by the storm. Everything from watering pots to children's toys were at his disposal and through them, he created a simple, yet serene score that the princess found herself slowly swaying to as they walked along.

She became caught up in it, closing her eyes and visualizing an actual ballroom or a real festival actually taking place, that she did not notice Silver stop in his stride and offer his hand. "No lady should have to dance alone at a festival," he grinned. "Especially the princess."

Blaze was a little surprised. Usually, she would have to be the one to be forward with him. But perhaps the atmosphere had put him in an especially bold state of mind. She took his hand and they both spun through the streets, giggling and laughing at the situation, each other, and the feel of smashing through the rain drops. She allowed him to lead a little while, but mostly lead their little dance herself, feeling that she might as well match his courage with her own. Besides, Blaze was more schooled in classical dance than Silver was. To her, it was all absolutely wonderful and almost dream-like with the blue-green glow bathing everything in its light. The princess did not want it to end.

But after what seemed like only a whirl or two to her, they found themselves at the hub of the city, where central governing building was located and where her advisers had wanted to meet. Both Blaze and Silver dropped their heads, yet not their hands. Hers still held one of his out in the air and gripped his shoulder, squeezing it and releasing it every few moments. His held her waist close to him and they stayed like that for a minute more, savoring it like a pair of statues forever bound to hold that pose.

Silver was the first to cut away, dropping his hand from her body, but not from her gripping fingers. "Here you are," he stated the obvious.

Blaze nodded and let go of his shoulder, yet interlaced her fingers even more with his if that were possible. "Yes," she said. "Thank you for accompanying me and preventing me from becoming doused by the rain."

"It's is my duty, Princess." They both knew that was a cover-up for his true reason. Though neither said otherwise in case someone had decided to eavesdrop nearby.

Their hands eventually did part ways, as did they. Blaze bade him good night and began to walk up the steps. She turned around half-way up to see Silver shuffling back down the same street they came. Glancing up into the dark recesses of the building and then choosing to throw all caution to the wind, she dashed back down the stairs, pulled on his shoulder, and quickly pecked his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow," she said, half a question and half as a farewell.

He just dumbfoundedly nodded his head, a blush already running rampant through his muzzle and spreading through his handsome face. She grinned, thinking it made him look pretty cute and loving that she held that sort of power over him to cause that. Not that she had not done it before, though it was nice to know she still affected him in the same way he did her. And just as fast as she had come over to the guard, she took off for the building, disappearing into its murky depths, her heart beating all too fast and sure to be noticed by her advisers. Yet she could not care less at this point.

Silver just turned around and kept walking back to the barracks to get some rest. But there was a slight spring in his step now as his face grew even redder at what had just happened. He threw some more water around, creating a happy tune for a while before letting his mental powers rest. Even when the rain began cascading down as normal, he still had a broad grin on his face that shown through his matted quills trying to hide it.

**A/N:** Crud. I had thought we could make this longer, but by the end, we realized there wasn't much to it. We had sort of come up briefly and hadn't given much thought of how long it would end up. Let us know your thoughts though.

**Sword:** Yeah! Let us know! Or else!

**Pen:** Or else what?

**Sword:** Or else Pen will kiss you! And you don't want that!

**Pen:** Why you- En garde!


End file.
